This application proposes the establishment of a Collaborative Minority Alcohol Research Development (CMIARD) Program at Howard University. The goal is to stimulate, strengthen, and facilitate multi-disciplinary research and collaborations which will lead to the reduction of alcohol morbidity/mortality among minority populations with emphasis on African Americans. Under the theme of Ethnic Factors in Alcohol Abuse Among African Americans, Howard University will create a strong and effective infrastructure of facilities, staff, and an optimum research environment to (1) support new exploratory and ongoing research; (2) motivate and cultivate interest by well trained research investigatory in the area of alcohol research; (3) train students in the area of alcohol research; and (4) create and implement mechanisms for the transfer of pertinent information gleaned from the research to health professionals and the local and world community. The CMIARD will be housed within the Department of Pharmacology, Howard University College of Medicine and Hospital which will serve as the hub for the management of all administrative and scientific functions. Under the direction and leadership of the PI, an Administrative Core will be established with the following components: (1) a Project Advisory Committee (PAC) to provide overall direction and guidance, (2) an Executive Committee to serve as an adjunct to the PAC, assisting with general decision making and very timely input into the Centers operation, (3) Working Groups to include experienced scientists and new investigators to help stimulate interest in alcohol research, and (4) the Scientific Research Project component. The research component of the Administrative core have five initial research projects for inclusion in this application representing a broad spectrum of promising research. These projects are designed to further research in fetal alcohol syndrome, ethnogenetic determinants of alcohol abuse, and basic science experimental models of alcohols effects. Ten additional projects offer strong consideration for future research projects, a five year research plan is proposed which focuses on a well integrated, multi disciplinary approach to expand current and develop new research capabilities.